1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a decorative panel for a cabinet, cupboard or the like and, more specifically, to such a panel which includes edge frame portions which are joined in a rigid and secure manner without detracting from the aesthetic appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is not uncommon for cabinets, cupboards, or the like to include doors, drawer faces, or other panels which are formed with mitered edge frames to provide overall strength and integrity to the panel. Although dowel pin and hole configurations can be used to join mitered ends of such frames, any system joining such frames which is simpler, less complicated, and more reliable would be an attractive alternative for the formation of such decorative panels, doors or drawer faces.
For example, a basic mortise and tenon configuration has heretofore been used to join adjacent elements as an alternative to the basic dowel pin and hole configuration. Such mortise and tenons and other similar types of connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,536, entitled "Frame Joint and Fastener Therefor"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,689, entitled "Picture Frame": U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,211, entitled "Coupling Device for Joining Together Reinforced Concrete Elements, such as Concrete Piles or Pillars"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,589, entitled "Solder-Free Circuit Base Plate": and U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,562, entitled "Die". These patents are incorporated as if included in their entirety herein.
Although such mortise and tenons as disclosed in these prior art patents can be configured to provide proper support for joining mitered frame elements, they would not be as aesthetically attractive as a dowel pin and hole configuration when used to form decorative panels or the like. Specifically, dowel pin and hole connectors are usually employed at the abutting surfaces of the mitered ends so that they are not visible when the door or panel is completely assembled. Although dowel pins and holes are more attractive, they are not easy to use because of the difficulty of aligning the dowel pins with the holes when assembling a door or panel. Further, a positive retention or coupling only occurs after the joints are properly glued and the glue has completely set.
As a result, there remains a need for any configuration which properly joins mitered ends of door, drawer face or panel frames which will ensure their integrity while not detracting from the decorative appearance thereof.